This invention relates to the field of reception of electrical signals. More particularly, this invention relates to a unique double dipole antenna having electrical components that provide very good reception of television signals, particularly for the lower VHF channels.
With the onset of electronic communication, the development of antennas became of paramount importance. The antenna is used to receive the electromagnetic radio waves that are broadcast and are to be received by the radio, television or other electronic receiver. Antennas come in varying sizes, shapes and electrical configurations.
One of the earliest and most common types of antenna is known commonly as the "rabbit ears" antenna. This type of antenna, used for television reception, has a lower central base and two diverging linear electronic components. The length of the diverging ears, as well as the angle of divergence and the rotational position of the antenna has been the subject of modification and improvement. The simplest rabbit ears dipole antenna consists of the linear diverging parts connected at the base and fed to the television through a 300 ohm cable. Other, more complicated, versions of the simple rabbit ears antennas have been developed. One in particular uses a circular dial connected to various electronic components at the base of the diverging ears. Turning the dial tunes the antenna so that particular frequencies may be received.
Typically, there is a difference in the tuning necessary to tune lower VHF signals (channels 2 through 6) as opposed to tuning higher VHF frequencies (channels 7 through 13). In addition to tuning the VHF signals, it is common for the antenna to also tune the upper UHF signals, commonly channels 14 through 60.
A number of different types of antenna have been used to improve television reception. One V-type directional antenna, shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,854 issued in 1975 to Tacussel, discloses a unique variation of the typical single dipole antenna. Tacussel describes the use of two, parallel diverging dipoles connected along their midsections by resistors. Tacussel states that his antenna is highly directional forming a narrow beam in a first plane and a wide beam in a second plane perpendicular to the first plane. Tacussel describes various aspects of an antenna system including the direction of the radiators with respect to the wavelengths to be received.
While the Tacussel antenna was an innovative advancement in this field in the 1970s, more sophisticated antenna, such as the one presented here, show marked improvement for reception of the average television receiver. Although antennas which may be tuned by dials were an improvement in the antenna art, with the onset of remote control, by which the viewer can change the television channels without getting up and approaching the television, the need has arisen for a dipole antenna which effectively tunes the various VHF channels without the necessity for approaching the antenna and turning various knobs to obtain good reception.
It is an object of this invention to provide an antenna effective for receiving VHF and UHF television signals which does not need to be separately tuned when the station on the television is changed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a double dipole antenna having an upper large helical coil and lower electronic components tuned to enhance television reception, particularly for channels of a VHF band broadcast.
Often, the standard rabbit ears type of antenna do not perform well at the fringes of reception for most television stations. It is another object of this invention to provide a double dipole antennae which is capable of receiving a clear signal from VHF television stations even at the fringe area of the broadcast range. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a powerful double dipole antenna for receiving television stations which does not require individual tuning for separate stations.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following Specification.